The art of imaging with micro-fluid technology is relatively well known. A (semi) permanent or replaceable ejection head has access to local or remote fluid. The fluid ejects from the head to a media in a pattern of pixels corresponding to images being printed. Over time, fluid and debris builds up on surfaces of the ejection head, which requires wiping. Variations in the terrain of wiped surfaces cause wipers to occasionally lose contact with the ejection head. Fluid pools in regions of the head and detrimentally accumulates in volume. As motion occurs with a carrier scanning the ejection head back and forth past the media, the fluid migrates and accumulates elsewhere on the head.
A need exists in the art for improving maintenance stations. The need extends to improving wipers and their operation, including reaching pools of aggregated fluid and preventing migration. Additional benefits and alternatives are also sought when devising solutions.